Love Gives Me Hope
by alienofextraordinaryability
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles based off of submissions on the Love Gives Me Hope website. What if these stories had happened to one Miss Quinn Fabray? Quinn/Finn and Quinn/Puck.


**Author's Note: This isn't really a story, per se. It's basically a series of drabbles surrounding relationships involving one Miss Quinn Fabray. All based off of different submissions on the Love Gives Me Hope website. Obviously, each drabble will either be focused on Quinn and Finn, or Quinn and Puck. I might be able to slip some Quinn and Will in there, if I think it fits them. First drabble is a Quinn/Finn centered piece, enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_"Yesterday I was lying in a hammock with my boyfriend when he suddenly jumped out and ran across the yard.__He picked something up, walked back, and looked straight into my eyes. "I love you," he told me as he placed a smooth heart-shaped rock in my hand. It's the little things that make his LGMH."_

_

* * *

_

Quinn's cheek nuzzled into his shoulder, her hand grasping his shirt as his fingertips danced over her hip. The hammock was swinging lazily, her hair flowing in the light breeze it created. This had become somewhat of a routine for them; cuddling close in the comfort of Quinn's backyard.

"I've been looking forward to this all day." she whispered bashfully, her legs tangling with his. His lips curved into a smile, his large palm squeezing her hipbone gently.

"Me too." Finn admitted, unashamed of sharing his feelings with her. "It's the only thing that got me through practice. Coach had us running laps for half an hour."

"If it makes you feel any better, Ms. Sylvester had us practice the same routine seven times. Without any breaks."

"Let me guess…my girl did the best." He pressed a soft kiss against her hair, grinning proudly. For years he had admired her from afar, feeling weak in the knees whenever she was within a five mile radius. The summer before sophomore year he finally managed to muster up the courage to ask her out. And she had said yes without hesitation.

"Always… only because I was thinking about you the whole time." Yes, they were still in the honeymoon stage of the relationship. Their afternoons were spent mumbling sweet nothings and exchanging gentle kisses, delighting in every brush of skin and soft flick of tongue. Quinn shifted her body slightly, fingertips grazing his chin, capturing his lips with her own. His hand clutched the back of her head, keeping her mouth connected with his. She pulled away with a smile when she felt Finn's hardness pressing into her thigh. "Down boy." she whispered with a playful grin; it was incredibly easy to turn Finn on. He grinned and shook his head in protest, pressing himself against her harder, peppering her neck with kisses as a soft gasp escaped her lips. "Finn…" she whispered, a warning of sorts. Her actions contradicted her words as her fist clenched in his hair, urging him to press his warm mouth closer to her smooth skin.

"I'll stop." he whispered, his lips grazing her neck once more. Quinn allowed her eyelids to flutter open, her gaze locking with his. "I'm sorry…you just make it so easy to get carried away." His lips grazed her ear, hot breath causing her entire body to shudder.

"I know the feeling." she mumbled in response, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She pressed one light kiss right above his collarbone before Finn was practically jumping out of the hammock. "Finn?" she questioned, more confused than anything else. "Think about the mailman." she suggested softly, hoping he didn't feel embarrassed about his…issue. He merely chuckled, glancing back at her, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"I don't want to think about the mailman." He bent over, examining something on the ground before picking it up. She sat up in the hammock, her feet resting sturdily on the grass below.

"What are you doing?" she questioned with a smile. They maintained a steady gaze as he walked back to her, kneeling in front of her.

"Give me your hand." His voice was practically inaudible, forcing her to pay extra close attention. "I love you." he whispered, placing a smooth rock in her outstretched palm. Those three little words made her pulse quicken, her breathing slow, and her stomach flip-flop nervously. Her eyes focused on the stone she now held, it was in the shape of a heart. Only Finn Hudson would manage to spot a heart shaped rock from five feet away.

"I love you too." she responded quietly, never having been surer of anything in her life. His hands framed her face, tucking a stray blonde hair behind her ear. They both had goofy smiles plastered on their faces, smiles of a couple in love. He captured her lips with his own once more, her arms folding around his neck. Finn pressed her back into the hammock, climbing skillfully over her.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray." he repeated, wanting nothing more than to remind her of that for the rest of the day.

"And I love you, Finn Hudson."


End file.
